<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuando Nuestras Pieles Riman by E_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675446">Cuando Nuestras Pieles Riman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan'>E_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Español | Spanish, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Sex, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una relación que parece no avanzar pero que tampoco quiere terminar. ¿Un futuro incierto? Solo sus pieles lo dirán.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hino Rei/Mizuno Ami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuando Nuestras Pieles Riman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lo escribí hace mucho, mucho, MUCHO tiempo... Pero helo aquí.</p><p>Lo escribí luego de leer varios textos de prosa rimada y esto salió. Un poco dramático pero es todo lo que puedo decir, escribía mucho drama por ese entonces x'D</p><p>Contenido explícito chicaxchica. Advertencia hecha, no acepto reclamos ni devoluciones. ¡Disfruten!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Cuando nuestras Pieles Riman</h1><p> </p><p> </p><p>Por: Escarlata</p><p>Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, el “plot” es mío.</p><p>+++++</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Puedo escuchar la monótona voz de la ciudad que rodea mi Templo, también a algunos cuervos que anuncian su presencia con agudos sonidos, a los autos que pasan lejos y van como almas que lleva el diablo, a la atribulada gente ahogada en deberes y quehaceres, y a mi corazón que late con fuerza al pensar que no tardarás en llegar.</p><p> </p><p>Así como estoy, sentada frente al Fuego, espero pacientemente tu llegada, siempre has tenido la mala costumbre de ser puntual.</p><p> </p><p>Sonrío.</p><p> </p><p>Recuerdo que al principio no cedías ante mis ataques, la racionalidad era tu mejor escudo y tu frialdad una poderosa espada. Pero pudo más mi testarudez y mi arrogancia, y no pudiste sostener tu defensa y caíste sin poder hacer nada. Te entregaste a mi fuego, pero te rebelaste. Y lo sigues haciendo.</p><p> </p><p>La primera vez que conocí tu cuerpo, lloraste, pero nunca me dijiste si fue de alegría, solo callaste. Nunca me dices nada y esa es otra de tus malas costumbres.</p><p> </p><p>No hay nadie en el templo, sólo yo y las paredes que guardan mis oscuros deseos y mis íntimos secretos. Por eso te he llamado hace una hora, para fundirnos de nuevo en el pecado que parece que odias y que sabes amo. Sé que te gusta, no puedes engañarme. El Fuego me dice que ya no tardas, puedo oler tu perfume en el aire.</p><p> </p><p>Alguien abre la puerta, eres tú, no necesito voltear a mirarte. Escucho tus pasos acercarse, has dejado tu mochila al lado de la puerta que cerraste. Te sientas frente a mi y por fin te miro. Te ves molesta y yo sólo te sonrío.</p><p> </p><p>No dices nada; te imito. Clavo mis pupilas en tus ojos, te amarro a mi cuerpo con mis brazos y, antes de besarte, escucho un suspiro de tus labios. Te beso. Al principio no me correspondes, pero basta con que mi lengua insista un poco para que cedas y abras tu boca, recibiendo mis favores. Eres débil a mi calor, te derrites, lo sé; quizá se deba a tu involuntaria soledad y a la falta de cariño cuando no estás conmigo y con las demás; quizá por eso aceptas mis invitaciones, quizá por eso continuas mi juego.</p><p> </p><p>Por fin me abrazas, en mi interior sonrío. Has caído en mi telaraña.</p><p> </p><p>Abandono tus labios para visitar otros lugares, escucho que jadeas cuando muerdo tu oreja y siento que tiemblas cuando beso la piel de tu delgado cuello. Me gustas, sé que lo sabes, pero te haces la desentendida y luchas por no responderme. Continúo recorriendo tu cuello con mi lengua mientras te acuesto cuidadosamente en el piso de madera. Suspiras, anticipando lo que te haré.</p><p> </p><p>No te cambiaste de ropa, apenas venías de la escuela, aún llevas tu uniforme de preparatoria. El uniforme de verano, el de manga corta.</p><p> </p><p>Desato el moño de tu pecho y con el mismo listón acaricio tu piel. Te sonrío, pero tú no a mí. Me molesto por tu indiferencia, a pesar de saber que disfrutas todo esto; me apresuro a quitarte la blusa para poder vengarme en tu pecho. Te beso de nuevo en los labios, antes de descender por tu cuerpo. Con mi lengua reconozco tu contorno y recorro el canal entre tus pechos. Vuelves a jadear mientras tus dedos me estremecen acariciando mi nuca y mi cabello.</p><p> </p><p>Eres como el insecto atrapado, entre más luchas mas te enredas en mi red, llamando a la araña a comerte.</p><p> </p><p>Te gusta, lo sé, pero sigues sin decírmelo.</p><p> </p><p>Libero tus pechos del sostén y lo mando a volar al igual que lo hice con tu blusa. Es verdad, tus pechos son pequeños, pero así puedo tomarlos en mis manos sin problemas. Con mis dedos delineo su circunferencia y escalo por ellos. Llego a las puntas y las masajeo con lentitud abrumadora, tú sólo ahogas un gemido, te muerdes los labios y tratas de enterrar tu cabeza en el caliente piso. Mis labios continúan con el trabajo, mis dientes devoran tus pequeños frutos y mi lengua los saborea.</p><p> </p><p>Eres hermosa, te lo he dicho, te lo susurro al oído; pero no respondes nada.</p><p> </p><p>Mis manos se deshacen de tu falda tableada, mis besos llegan a tu estómago y termino de quitarte tu ropa interior blanca; un poco húmeda por el placer. Sonrío; tu cuerpo contesta a mi calor.</p><p> </p><p>Comienzo a quitarme la túnica; tú me observas, ruborizada.</p><p> </p><p>No tardo en desnudar mi cuerpo y hacer una montaña con mi ropa y la tuya. Me siento sobre tu plano vientre, tomo tus manos y las obligo a caminar por mi piel. Al principio te guío, pero no tardas en tomar el control de tus actos. Suspiras y sigues acariciándome. Tus manos son maravillosas, es increíble como me haces temblar con cada toque. Sin reconocer que te has atorado en mi red, te sientas para besar mis pechos, arrancando suspiros de mi corazón. Eres maravillosa, te lo digo en uno de mis suspiros, pero no contestas nada. Me molesto y te sujeto por la nuca y te obligo a besarme por todos lados. Tú no opones resistencia.</p><p> </p><p>Después de un rato te recuesto de nuevo. El sudor a comenzado a empaparnos.</p><p> </p><p>Te sujeto por los muslos y los separo para darme paso a la intimidad de tu cuerpo. Quitando el resto de las trabas, llego al anhelado y húmedo fruto y no tardo en comerlo y saborearlo. Tú gritas y tratas de cerrar tus piernas, pero lo impido. Ahí es donde te tengo a mi merced y no pienso dejarte escapar. Jadeas y suspiras, gritas un poco; pero me complazco más cuando mi nombre escapa de tu garganta. Continúo deleitándome con tu néctar y el fruto de tu flor, sé que estás a punto de estallar, pero yo tengo un mejor plan.</p><p> </p><p>Me detuve al sentir que casi llegabas al clímax.</p><p> </p><p>Me basta con ver tu rostro molesto y resignado para saber que harás lo que yo te pida, con tal de que termine lo que inicié.</p><p> </p><p>Trepo por tu cuerpo, colocando mi intimidad sobre tu rostro, te sujeto las manos y te propongo que terminaré mi trabajo si haces el tuyo. Como única respuesta te dispones a bailar con mi ansiosa intimidad. Eres maravillosa, lo vuelvo a repetir, pero tú no me haces caso. Dejo mi molestia a un lado cuando el placer comienza a golpear mis sienes, te ordeno que sigas y que lo hagas más rápido, tú sólo obedeces. Exploto a los pocos minutos, te aprieto las manos y grito tu nombre. Y de nuevo no haces caso.</p><p> </p><p>Me enojo. Te detesto. No me dices que siga, ni tampoco que me detenga, no me dices nada. Te odio. Te odio, y te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti... Pero no hablas.</p><p> </p><p>Te aborrezco.</p><p> </p><p>Continúo con mi trabajo después de mirarte con rencor. Comienzas a gritar y a jadear otra vez. No tardas en explotar. Terminas respirando con fuerza y suspirando. Te veo lagrimear, ahora yo soy la que te ignora.</p><p> </p><p>Te levantas del suelo al recuperar fuerzas. No me miras ni un momento, sólo te vistes y te arreglas un poco el cabello.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Porqué no me dices nada, Ami? ─te pregunto al ver que te acercas a la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>─No hay nada que decir ─respondes con frialdad.</p><p> </p><p>─Entonces... ¿porqué sigues viniendo?</p><p> </p><p>No contestas.</p><p> </p><p>─¡Habla, maldita sea, habla!</p><p> </p><p>Nada.</p><p> </p><p>─¡Con un demonio, contéstame, por lo menos dime que ya no quieres continuar! ─te grito, llorando. Vuelves a derramar lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p>Caes de rodillas al suelo y te sueltas a llorar amargamente, cubriendo tu rostro con tus manos sucias de sudor y placer. Me acerco a ti y te abrazo. Por fin siento que me correspondes desde el fondo de tu corazón.</p><p> </p><p>─Tengo miedo ─me confiesas entre lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p>─¿De qué?</p><p> </p><p>─De que lo nuestro no funcione. Somos guerreras y debemos nuestra existencia al futuro que tenemos por delante. Llegamos a éste mundo para nuestro Reino y para nuestra princesa. No quiero... No quiero verte morir una y otra vez. No quiero tenerte herida en mis brazos, no quiero tener qué elegir entre nuestra misión y tú. No quiero.</p><p> </p><p>─Sé lo que sientes, todas sabemos lo que nos espera ─te susurró al oído mientras acaricio tu cabello─. No te puedo dar una respuesta que te dé calma, pero puedo decirte que estaré a tu lado y nos las arreglaremos de alguna manera... Ami ─mis lágrimas ahora se sienten tibias─... Solo quiero amarte, solo quiero eso. Solo quiero que me ames como sé que quieres hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>─¿Estarás a mi lado en ese Futuro?</p><p> </p><p>─Lo juro.</p><p> </p><p>Te beso la frente y por fin me sonríes, abrazándome también.</p><p> </p><p>─Te amo, Ami, jamás lo dudes, siempre voy a amarte ─te digo en voz baja.</p><p> </p><p>─Yo también te amo, Rei.</p><p> </p><p>Por fin, después de todo éste tiempo, me besas con sinceridad.</p><p> </p><p>Te amo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>FIN</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>